


Look For the Light

by Spectator142



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectator142/pseuds/Spectator142
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal finally understands what he does in life. When he finds that no one is there for him to turn to, he ventures into Sindria to seek help from Sinbad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unknown Expression

**Author's Note:**

> (In this story, it is as if Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana don't exist, that is why there will be almost no mention of the three in the story.)

It was past noon when Sinbad had walked into the hallway. He held onto the railing and stared out at his kingdom. People flooded the streets and buildings. The sun was setting in the distance and gave Sinbad a feeling of warmth and a feeling of serenity. 

Sinbad was so focused on the scene before him that he didn’t even notice when Judal walked up to him and leaned over the railing beside him. 

“Hello Sinbad.” 

The king’s eyes widened as he faced the magi. He took one step back, keeping his gaze on Judal. After Sinbad was several steps away from the magi, he was about to start running to get Ja’far. Sinbad was expecting Judal to say something or at least attack, but he didn’t. Instead, the magi turned to look at Sinbad. 

The king stopped moving as he looked at Judal. He expected to see him smirking slyly, the way he always did. But today, Sinbad couldn’t even read the expression that was on Judal’s face. He looked at it once more, trying to read what the magi was feeling. Sinbad couldn’t understand the look on Judal’s face, yet, he felt like he had seen it before. 

“What do you want Judal?” 

Judal continued to give Sinbad the same look and then ended up looking at the floor right before he looked the other direction. 

“I sense that I’m not wanted here…” 

“What gave it away?” 

Sinbad smirked, expecting to see Judal return it. But once again, Judal continued to have that same expression. The magi sighed and then hugged himself as he started to walk away.


	2. Rejection

Judal walked out of the palace and out into the streets of Sindria. He walked past multiple people, trying not to make eye contact and to just focus on the road ahead. Judal walked past several civilians on the streets and took small glances at people who were looking at him. He didn’t want to draw any attention to himself but it was kind of hard not to. 

Judal continued to walk with the same expression on his face. He didn’t care if anyone noticed it. All that Judal cared about was going somewhere he was wanted. But where was that? Judal had only recently learned the error of his ways and was now trying to find a way to justify himself for his mistakes. He found no one he could turn to, not even the Ren family. 

After being rejected by everyone, Judal had made his way to Sindria, in hopes of finding someone who he could go to. But there was no one. Judal decided that he was by himself now. Nobody was there, at least not at the time. He wandered the streets of Sindria, admiring the sun as it started to set in the distance. 

Judal continued to walk around Sindria for a couple more hours until soon realizing that the sun had set and that grey clouds had filled the sky. A bolt of lightning struck the darkness and rain started to pour from above. Judal watched as the people dispersed in just a matter of seconds. 

Doors and windows slammed shut and all that was left to listen to was the sound of the rain as it hit the ground. Judal was alone in the rain, feeling despair course through his body. The magi’s expression didn’t change the slightest bit. He continued to frown as he realized that all he could do now was cry. And that’s exactly what he did.


	3. An Ocean Filled With Emotions

Tears strolled down the magi’s face, but it was almost impossible to tell because of the raindrops that streamed down his face as well. Judal continued to look up at the sky as he cried in the empty streets of Sindria. The magi wiped away his tears and continued to walk around the kingdom. He heard splashes of water as he stepped in puddles. Judal’s hair was soaking wet as well as his clothes. 

The magi walked until he reached the harbor. There were no ships insight and nobody was in the area. Judal looked out at the sea and watched as its waves crashed onto the docks. The sound was loud and ferocious, but all Judal did was stare at it. He always knew that Sinbad had liked the ocean. The magi himself had never really taken any time to understand it though. 

Judal walked up to the docks and stopped at the edge. The magi dipped his feet into the drink and sat down on the cold, wet planks of wood. He felt the water wash over his legs. It was freezing cold and unforgiving. Judal lifted his feet from the water and then stood up. He had remembered when he had heard Sinbad say that the ocean was kind and gentle. Yet, due to the current situation, it was harsh and ferocious. 

Judal started to walk away from the water. He didn’t enjoy the ocean’s touch, it reminded him of how he used to feel on the inside. Like the ocean, Judal was once restless and ruthless. Yet on some days, he was calm and serene, but still deceitful. As the magi continued to walk away, he took one last glance at the ocean before continuing his walk, remembering all the times he had seen Sinbad happily stroll along the coast.


	4. Illuminating the Dark

As Judal walked through the streets, he watched as the sky darkened. It was almost pitch black outside. The rain and lightning had stopped but it just made Judal feel more isolated and lonely. The magi stopped walking for a moment to grab his wand. He waved it slightly and watched as the ruby gemstone at the top started to shine a faint, white light. Judal smiled and then held the wand close to his chest as he continued to walk. 

Judal had always loved the darkness, how it soothed him and comforted him, but now that he realized what darkness brought, he started to feel very insecure and tense. But the light and the warmth that his wand produced gave him a small sense of security. Judal continued to walk around in the darkness, always checking to make sure that the light was not wavering. 

Judal held up his wand and observed every part of the kingdom. He enjoyed looking at all the buildings, though he would have preferred to see people roaming the streets. The magi continued to wander around and soon realized that the more secure he felt, the more light would be created. Judal smiled at the discovery and continued to walk with his wand. Eventually, the light that his wand produced changed from small and faint to large and strong. It was as if Judal’s wand was a huge fire that only brought light. 

Judal kept walking and watched as the people in the streets of Sindria opened up their windows and doors to look at the light. The stared in awe as Judal’s wand gave off life. The magi soon realized that the warmth and pleasure that he felt from the light was spreading to the citizens. Joy grew inside of the Judal, and with that, so did the light. More and more citizens opened up their doors to look at the light. Judal smiled and continued to illuminate the dark. Eventually, Judal ended back at the entrance of the palace. 

The sudden memory of how Sinbad had spoke to him returned and the light started to dim. The citizens started to relock the doors and slam the windows shut once more. Judal turned to look at this and watched as his light returned to a weak glow. But in the darkness, Judal saw a small boy run up to him and stare dumbstruck the light. Judal stared at the child and smiled warmly at him. He kneeled down and waved his wand so that the light would move. 

The boy touched the tip of the wand and smiled. Judal then waved his wand once more and a small path of light started to trail through the city. The boy chased after the trail and returned back to his parents who immediately started to tend to their child. Judal smiled and then walked away into the darkness. 

“There will always be light and there will always be darkness. And in all light, there is always darkness, but in all darkness, there is always a light.”


	5. Familiar Yet Foreign

The next morning, Sinbad woke up in his room feeling puzzled. He was thinking about what had happened the other day, the emotion that was on Judal’s face that he didn’t understand. Was it happiness? No, it looked nothing like that. Fear? No, Sinbad already knew what Judal looked like when he was terrified. Then what, what was that emotion? 

Sinbad had been very distracted about the look on Judal’s face the other day. It had been bothering him because he felt like he knew the answer but just couldn’t name it. What Sinbad knew was that he had seen this emotion somewhere before, he just didn’t know where. 

The king sat upright and then walked towards the door of his room. He reached his hand out to the handle slowly and then stopped. He needed to know the emotion that was on Judal’s face. It looked so familiar yet at the same time so foreign. Sinbad turned around and walked towards the bed, only to stop halfway when he saw Ja’far open the door from the other side. 

“Breakfast. Now.”


	6. An Indescribable Emotion

Sinbad followed Ja’far to the banquet hall. They were met with a room filled with food with the other seven generals seated inside. Ja’far walked inside and took his seat next to Sinbad. The king sighed and made his way to his chair. Sinbad watched as the others started to eat. So many things were going on inside his head. He was so confused about what had happened yesterday. He tried to tell himself that he should just let it go. After all, it was only Judal. But something inside of him just made him continue to worry. Sinbad had never seen Judal in the state he was in the other day. He wanted to know what it was. 

The king had seen that there was some sort of change to Judal before he had walked up to him. Something was…Different as far as he could tell. But what was different about him? He looked exactly the same. Not a single thing had changed with his appearance. Something was bugging Sinbad, something about the way Judal acted. Even though Sinbad couldn’t describe the emotion, he knew that he didn’t like it. 

When he though about it, all that came to his mind was anger. Sinbad was about to just start walking away from the banquet hall when suddenly, he realized that everyone was looking sad and depressed. He looked around at everyone and saw that each of them looked exactly the same. Sinbad tapped his glass to get everyone’s attention and watched as all eyes turned to him, even Ja’far’s. 

“It seems like everyone has had a rough day yesterday. Why don’t you all take a small vacation for the day, consider it a treat.”

All the generals looked at Sinbad and smiled. Ja’far smiled too as he faced the king.

“It’s fine Sinbad, we’re just tired. But thank you for your concern.” 

Sinbad nodded and all of the generals continued to eat with a look of merriment. That’s when it hit him, the emotion Judal was feeling. It wasn’t rage, it was sadness.


	7. Entertainment

Sinbad had just asked to be excused from the banquet hall and was now running towards the hallway he had seen Judal in the other day. He looked at his kingdom from a far and scanned the crowd for the magi. There was no sign of Judal anywhere. Sinbad continued to look around the crowds of people, still no sight of the magi. Sinbad sighed and then started to walk towards the palace entrance. 

Once outside, Sinbad examined the civilians as they walked around. He told one of the guards to tell one of his generals that he had decided to go for a walk. As Sinbad watched the guard walk inside the palace, he started to run through the kingdom. He looked everywhere for Judal, only to find more and more civilians. A couple of hours had passed and it was almost noon. 

Sinbad sighed and was about to start walking back to the palace when suddenly, he heard the laughter of children around the corner. Sinbad walked towards the source of the laughter and saw something he thought he would never see. Judal was delighting a group of young children with his magic. He caused small orbs of light to fly around them. The children tried to grab for them only to see that their hands went through. 

Judal smiled and then used his magic to create a small, multicolor light fly over the children. They tried grabbing at it to no avail. The magi chuckled softly and then created more light for the children to play with. Afterwards, Judal left the lights for the children and waved good-bye to them as he walked away. The children waved back and then continued to play with the light. 

As Judal turned around the corner, he saw Sinbad in front of him. 

“Sinbad!” 

“Hello Judal. Listen, I just wanted to apologize for-“ 

Sinbad stopped as he watched Judal run away. 

“Judal wait!”


	8. Here To Help

Judal ran through the streets of Sindria as he tried to run away from Sinbad. Though he didn’t know it, the king was catching up to him, fast. The magi didn’t bother to look back, fearing that if he did, Sinbad would just get closer. He didn’t know why, but he felt like running away would be the best solution. After all, there was no one he could turn to, Sinbad had already made that clear. It wasn’t like he was trying to say that he would be willing to have Judal stay, was he? The magi didn’t want to stick around to find out. 

He saw the harbor near by and created a plan to use ice magic on the water to escape. Judal was right at the edge of one the docks when suddenly, Sinbad grabbed his arm and held on tight. 

“Judal what are you doing?!” 

“Let me go Sinbad!” 

“First tell me what you’re doing. Then I’ll consider letting you go.” 

“But Sinbad-“ 

“Judal, why are you running away. All I want to do is apologize, it’s not like I’m trying to kill you!” 

Judal looked at Sinbad with the same expression he had yesterday. 

“Let me go.” 

“Not until you tell me why.” 

“Why should I tell you?” 

“Because I want to help you Judal.” 

The magi froze as he heard these words. He stared at Sinbad and then looked down at the floor. He stopped trying to pull away and then looked away from Sinbad entirely. 

“Judal, I want to help you. Tell me what’s wrong, please. I’ve never seen you act like this before. I want to help you Judal, I really do.”

Sinbad was about to say something else when suddenly he felt Judal shiver and then heard him sob. The king gasped and let go of the magi’s arm as Judal fell to the floor and cried. At first, Sinbad thought that Judal was faking it, but when he saw that tears were actually flowing from his face, the king immediately kneeled down beside the magi. 

“Judal what’s wrong?!” 

When Sinbad didn’t receive an answer, he sighed and then hugged Judal. 

“I’ll help you Judal. You always have me.”


	9. Allies

It was a few hours past noon and Ja’far was waiting impatiently at the palace entrance. When he saw Sinbad, he scowled at the king. But when he saw that the king was carrying Judal in his arms, he immediately froze and just watched as the king walked past him. Sinbad gazed at Judal with a look of concern. The magi was facing the king’s chest making it so Sinbad couldn’t see his face. The king sighed and continued to walk towards his chambers. 

When the other generals tried to ask him about the magi in his arms, he just told them that they had nothing to worry about and that they should just continue whatever it was they were doing. Once inside his chambers, Sinbad closed the door behind him and continued to walk to his bed. 

He gently placed the magi on the bed and stood in front of him. Sinbad watched as Judal moved his hands away so he could look at the king. Sinbad smiled and then kneeled on the floor as he placed his head in his arms and his arms on the bed. 

“Are you willing to tell me what’s wrong?” 

Judal locked eyes with the king and the two of them both felt a sudden sense of warmth wash over both of them. Sinbad soon realized that Judal was blushing a bright red, which caused him to do the same. Judal nodded slightly at Sinbad’s question. The king smiled even more as Judal agreed to cooperate. 

“Yesterday…I…I wasn’t feeling like myself…” 

“I could tell. But, why weren’t you like yourself?” 

Judal stared at the floor and then at Sinbad. 

“I…Realized all the mistakes I made…About everything…I finally saw what I was doing was wrong…When I told this to other people, they started to act…Distant…As if they didn’t even know me…I fled from the Kou Empire and came here…I thought I could maybe ask you if I could…” 

“If you could what Judal?” 

“If I could stay here…Only for a little bit…” 

“And then I told you that you weren’t wanted here. So you just assumed that…” 

“That you wouldn’t even listen to me if I asked you if I could stay.” 

Sinbad nodded and then sighed.   
“I’m sorry about what happened. I had no idea about how you were feeling. But, where did you go afterwards?” 

“I just took a walk around Sindria. It’s a very nice kingdom, with a very fine community!” 

Judal smiled at Sinbad, which sent the king’s heart flying even though he didn’t know why. Sinbad continued to blush and smile. 

“A fine community…Well, I’m glad you like it. Is there anything else you like here? Or maybe, anyone else?” 

“Well, I like you Sinbad,” 

The king’s eyes widened and his smile grew, but then all that went away when Judal finished his sentence. 

“You’re a very hospitable king. I’m glad I’m your ally! Wait, you do think of me as an ally now, right?” 

Sinbad’s heart sank as he heard this, yet, he still had no idea why. All Judal had said was they were allies, so why was that affecting him so much? 

“Y-Yeah! We’re allies!” 

“Yay! Thank you so much Sinbad!” 

Judal got off of the bed and hugged the king. Sinbad started to blush even more at this action. He embraced Judal back and then stared out the window at the vast kingdom he called, home.


	10. Family

Sinbad and Judal walked out of the king’s chambers towards the palace entrance. 

“So, the Ren family doesn’t want you anymore?” 

“No…” 

“Well, you’re free to stay in Sindria for as long as you like.” 

“Really?” 

“Of course! I’d be more than happy to have you stay in my palace.” 

“Thank you so much Sinbad!” 

Sinbad, the king had grown so accustom to hearing Judal call him stupid king that the name Sinbad almost sounded foreign when coming from Judal. But Sinbad didn’t complain, in fact, he enjoyed hearing Judal call him by his first name. 

“It’s my pleasure Judal! Now, as far as I know, you haven’t had lunch, have you.”

Judal shook his head and then hugged the king. 

“But don’t worry about me, I don’t want to be a burden.” 

“But Judal, you need to have a meal. Have you even had breakfast, or a single meal yesterday?” 

“Well…No but-“ 

“Then you are going to have lunch with me. Plus, I haven’t had lunch yet either.” 

“But Sinbad-“ 

“Judal, please. I told you, I want to help you. I want to think of you as…Family from now on, alright?” 

“Family?!” 

Judal stared at Sinbad with his mouth open a little. The word family was something Judal had wanted someone to call him for a long time. 

“You mean…I’m family?” 

“Yes Judal, family!” 

Judal continued to stare at Sinbad. The king looked at Judal and noticed this. He was about to say something when suddenly, he watched Judal step back. Tears started to stroll down his face and his smile grew. 

“We’re family!” 

Judal pumped his fist in the air and hugged Sinbad even tighter than before. The king embraced him back and then frowned. The word family, it wasn’t that Sinbad didn’t want to think of Judal as family, it was that he wanted to think of Judal as more than family, and he wanted the magi to feel the same way. Sinbad held Judal tighter and then closed his eyes. He suddenly realized that what had overcame him before was nothing other than love for Judal.


	11. Disapproval

As Judal and Sinbad walked outside of the palace, they were met with Ja’far who had a look of concern on his face. 

“May I speak with you?” 

“Alright, Judal follow me-“ 

“No, Sin, just you.” 

Sinbad looked at Ja’far with a puzzled look and then saw that the other seven generals were a few several yards from Ja’far. 

“Alright…Judal, wait here. I’ll be right back.” 

“Ok.” 

Sinbad smiled at Judal and then followed Ja’far. They stopped and stood in front of the others. Ja’far faced Sinbad and then sighed. 

“Sin, why is Judal here?” 

“He’s my guest, that’s why.” 

“But why is he your guest?” 

“Because.” 

“Because what?” 

“Because the Ren family and Al Thamen don’t want him anymore.” 

“Oh, and why’s that?” 

“Because he’s realized his mistakes.” 

Ja’far’s expression turned cold and stern. He walked in front of the king and placed his hand on his own head. 

“And you think that he’s telling the truth, is that it?” 

Sinbad was about to say something but then eyed Ja’far and his other generals. 

“Wait a minute, what’s going on here?” 

“Sinbad, we’re just trying to protect you. Whatever we do has a good reason and will result for the greater good.” 

“Then why does it sound like you don’t trust Judal?” 

“We don’t.” 

“Oh come on, you guys, really!” 

“Sin, this is for your own good.” 

“No, it isn’t! I’m not letting you take him out of this palace.” 

“Sin.” 

“Ja’far! All of you! Listen to me, he is our guest, whether you like it or not. If any of you have any objections on my decision, I will banish you from my kingdom! Is that understood?!” 

“Sin I-“ 

“No! I say that he stays, so he stays! Deal with it!” 

Ja’far was about to continue only to see that Sinbad had already started walking towards Judal with a smile on his face as if nothing ever happened. Ja’far started to feel a sudden surge of anger. He watched as Judal and the man he loved walk away, chatting and laughing. 

The white-haired general always had a thing for Sinbad. But when he saw how he was holding Judal earlier that day, he started to feel envy towards the magi. But even if Judal had captured Sinbad’s heart, the general was willing to go against any competition.


	12. Hospitality

Judal and Sinbad walked back inside the palace. Sinbad was smiling as if he was the happiest man on Earth, but Judal knew this wasn’t true. He had witnessed the conversation he was having with Ja’far. He couldn’t make out what they were saying but he did hear Sinbad yell at all of his generals. Judal constantly took small glances at his king, always wondering what he was really thinking. 

The magi walked closer to the king. He gasped quietly as he bumped elbows with Sinbad by accident. The king stopped and turned to smile at Judal who was trying to keep his worry under control. But Sinbad could still read his expression, though for anyone else, it would look as if Judal looked perfectly fine. The king cocked his head and grabbed Judal’s hand. 

“Are you alright Judal?” 

“I-I’m fine your Majesty…” 

Sinbad’s eyes widened as he heard the way Judal addressed him. 

“Judal, are you sure you’re alright. You can tell me anything, I promise.” 

Judal and Sinbad locked eyes and the feeling of warmth washed over them once again. Sinbad had already identified the feeling of love, but what bothered him was whether or not Judal felt the same way. 

“Judal, you can trust me with anything, I promise.” 

Judal looked at the floor and then back at Sinbad. 

“I heard the conversation you had with your generals…Well…I heard the yelling…Could you please tell me what you were so angry about Sinbad?”

“Oh…That…Well…I um…” 

“Maybe we shouldn’t talk about it-“ 

“No, Judal it’s perfectly fine. My generals…Just aren’t used to having you as a guest. That’s all.” 

“Alright, I just don’t want to be too much trouble for you…” 

“Don’t worry Judal, I’m more than happy to have you as my guest.”


	13. A Punch To the Face

While Judal and Sinbad were in the banquet hall, Sinbad kept thinking about his love for Judal. He could only imagine the bad things that would happen if he confessed his love to Judal. He thought about Judal running away and that he would never see him again. The king sighed as he thought about all the bad things that could happen. But little did he know that Judal was thinking about similar things. 

Judal had always felt something towards Sinbad. But, he had never understood what it was until yesterday. Now, realizing how much he loved Sinbad, Judal could do nothing but sigh as he watched the king stare into the distance. Even when Sinbad wasn’t doing anything appealing, Judal couldn’t help but feel a strong sense if embarrassment and satisfaction when he got to be with the king. 

Neither of the two noticed when another magi happened to walk in on the two. 

“Ah, Sinbad, Ja’far said I could find you here.” 

Sinbad looked behind him to see who was saying his name. The king’s eyes widened and a large amount of shock and confusion filled Sinbad. 

“Yunan?!” 

“Who’d you expect? Kouen?” 

“What the hell are you doing here?!” 

“Good to see you too Sinbad. Now, who’s your guest?” 

“Hi Yunan.” 

“Judal?!” 

“He’s my guest.” 

“I see…Well, it’s good to see you Judal!” 

Yunan stuck out his hand to the black-haired magi and watched as Judal reached for it. Suddenly, Yunan’s hand became a fist and Judal was greeted the same way he himself had greeted Aladdin in the actual show. 

Yunan laughed maniacally as he watched blood drip from Judal’s nose. Sinbad stared in shock and horror at Judal and then turned his attention to Yunan. 

“Why the hell did you do that?!” 

“Oh, don’t tell me you didn’t think that was funny.” 

“It wasn’t funny! Judal, are you alright?!” 

Sinbad was answered by a soft whimpering that turned into wailing in a matter of seconds as blood continued to come ooze out of Judal’s nose. Sinbad clenched his hand into a fist and stood up. He grabbed the cream-haired magi by the collar and then lifted him up aiming his fist at Yunan. 

“You are going to pay for that!” 

“Geez Sinbad! What the hell has gotten into you?! I just punched the guy!” 

“What do you mean you just punched the guy?! Judal is my guest! I’m not just going to stand by as you punch him in the face!” 

“Oh, I thought you would.” 

“Bastard! I-“ 

Sinbad stopped as he heard Judal’s wailing become louder. Sinbad let go of Yunan and then kneeled on one knee in front of Judal as he placed his hand on the black-haired magi’s cheek. 

“Judal, I am so sorry! Are you alright?!” 

“I-I’m f-f-ine Sinbad…” 

“I’ll get someone right away.” 

“I-I can use magic.” 

“Actually you can’t dumbass.” 

“Shut up Yunan! Judal, I’ll get Yamuraiha, she’ll do something about this…” 

“N-No…It’s fine S-Sinbad…” 

“But Judal-“ 

“Let him be Sinbad. The guy can take care of himself.” 

“Shut the hell up bastard! God damn it, get the hell out of here! Can’t you see you aren’t wanted here?!” 

“It’s been nice talking to you too.” 

“Just get out!” 

“Fine, fine. Sheesh, let it go. The guy’s a magi, he can take care of himself.” 

“I said get out!” 

Once Yunan finally left the palace, Sinbad turned his attention back to Judal. He wrapped one of his hands in his robes and told Judal to remove his hand from his nose. Judal did as the king said and watched as Sinbad started to dab Judal’s nose with his robes. 

“S-Sinbad…You don’t have to do that you know.” 

“Yes I do Judal, you don’t understand.” 

“What do I not understand?” 

“The fact that I love you.” 

“Wh-What?!” 

Sinbad used his free hand and cupped it over his mouth as he realized that he had let those few words slip. He stared at Judal and started to blush at how cute Judal looked when he was shocked. The magi himself blushed and let Sinbad continue to dab his nose. 

“I love you, Judal.”


	14. A Small Peck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this wasn't going to be the ending chapter, but I have decided to make it the end. If you would like me to write more just comment down below and I'll be sure to both reply and write new fanfics on these two.

After Sinbad wiped all the blood off of Judal, his robes were covered in hardened blood. Judal had apologized frantically to the king for making him do that, but no matter what the magi said Sinbad would always respond by saying he was more than happy to do so. 

When Judal continued to protest, the king had calmed him down by placing a kiss on his lips. When he released Judal, he saw that the magi was blushing red and that a string of saliva connected their mouths. Sinbad’s eyes had widened immediately and he had cupped his free hand over his mouth. 

“S-Sorry! I-I didn’t know what else to do to calm you down…” 

Judal stared at Sinbad as his face continued to stay a bright red. 

“S-Sinbad…” 

Judal placed his hands were his mouth was and then smiled with his eyes now partly opened. The magi giggled and then looked up at Sinbad who was now a dark crimson. 

“Sinbad, are you alright?” 

“Y-Y…Um…” 

Judal continued to laugh as he heard the king stutter without stating a complete thought. The magi smiled and then looked out the window. 

“I like staying with you Sinbad.” 

“Th-That’s nice to hear…” 

Judal nodded and then walked over to the king as he returned the kiss and then hugged Sinbad. 

“I don’t ever want to leave this place…I don’t ever want to leave you, Sinbad.”


End file.
